At present, users operate the mobile terminal (such as a smart phone) mainly by touching the mobile terminal to open corresponding applications. The users need to pick up the mobile terminal and then perform certain operations on the mobile terminal to execute functions, such as pressing a series of buttons of the mobile terminal. The users need an operation mode that is both safe and easy to operate. The operation mode should be natural and not require too many user interventions. In addition, wearable devices such as a smart bracelet, a smart watch or other accessories are maturing, and are becoming more and more popular among many people. Wearable devices coordinating with smart phones can bring new and practical experience. However, the smart bracelet or the smart watch is often limited to a single function, such as detecting physiological indicators and then sending information to the smart phone, or controlling music play of the phone, or performing an electronic fence function. It can be seen that there is fewer interactions between the mobile terminal and the wearable device, and the operation of the mobile terminal still requires a lot of consumer interventions.